


Counting Stars

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles confesses his feelings to Derek on the roof of his house... and he hopes Derek is listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Torah's drawing](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/72147383949/but-baby-ive-been-ive-been-praying-hard-said). Written on tumblr four months ago.

"I have plans for us you know," Stiles whispered into the darkness, voice thoughtful with the pleasant hope in his smile. 

"Oh yeah?" Derek prompted, scooting a bit closer to him on the rooftop of Stiles’ home. 

Stiles sighed, watching his breath form into the small of fog before it disappeared. It was a crisp autumn night, but early enough that the summer warmth still hung in the air. 

"I want to go to college, probably for criminology, become a detective or something… and I want to live with you."

Derek paused, brows furrowing together, “It would suit you…”

"Huh?"

"Being a detective, you’d do well in that field."

"Um.. yeah, thanks," Stiles was at a loss for a moment. He was trying to say some things to Derek. Hell, he just dropped a significant ball on the werewolf. "Is that all you’re going to comment on?"

Derek turned his head away, inhaling deeply as he stared up at the stars. “I can’t make any promises, Stiles.”

"You could make a few tentative oaths."

Derek’s head tilted towards him, brow rose questioning.

"Potential pledges? Preliminary contracts? Provisional agreements?"

"Stiles."

"You don’t have to suffer through the world on your own, Derek. It’s ridiculous that you think you’re so alone when you’ve got a pack that wants you to be okay."

"It’s not my pack."

"Scott’s pack, whatever. He’d accept you, you know he would," Stiles rolled his eyes before adding softly, "You’re my pack regardless."

An ease settled into Derek’s shoulders and in his expression, but he didn’t agree with him, “Stiles you’re young. We’re different people. These things won’t work the way you want them to.”

"But I can’t sleep, Derek. I can’t sleep with you gone, not knowing where you are or what’s going to happen to you. I don’t want to wait for you to consider me an adult, I want to be with you and I want you in the same space as me. You need looking after and I’m relatively good at tending to people. Just ask my dad."

Derek shook his head, leaning forward to push himself out of his cross-legged position. Stiles’ head lifted, following his movement but not making to get up just yet. 

"I know it’s wrong, Derek," Stiles spoke before Derek could start his big speech, the one that would set Stiles straight and keep him from dreaming up these unrealistic plans. "But I can’t help it. I want to be stupidly romantic with you. I want to sit up on my roof with you and count the stars. I want to have a normal life with you."

"But life isn’t normal, Stiles," Derek’s voice was tender, soothing but disappointing all the same, "Not for us."

Stiles’ lips started to form a pout as he stared up at him with watery eyes. “It’s not fair, Derek. I don’t want this. The excitement isn’t worth the threat, it isn’t worth losing what we have.”

"But that’s the way it is, Stiles," Derek shrugged one of his shoulder, contrasting his somber and serious voice. "We can’t be what you’ve been dreaming. We can’t do these things."

"I want you to come back," Stiles whispered, voice barely audible but that didn’t matter to Derek. He couldn’t hear him anyway. As far away as he was… wherever it was that he disappeared to when he left Beacon Hills. He wasn’t able to hear anything that Stiles wasn’t bold enough to tell him.

Stiles pursed his lips together as he felt the telltale prickling behind his eyes while staring at the empty space next to him on the roof. He wrung his hands together, eyes closing tightly as he chewed on his lower lip to keep his emotions at bay. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and stared at the night sky. “One, two, three, four, five, six…”

**Author's Note:**

> Also a [podfic](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/post/82435329821/counting-stars-sterek-podfic-so-i-decided-i) on my tumblr by me, it's my first be gentle. And you're welcome to follow my tumblr for more drabbles and art-based fics.


End file.
